


Undoing

by SLWalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hair Brushing, Healthy Relationships, Polyamory, Treat, Very light flirtation (like very very light)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: After a long day with hair up in braids, Breha's glad to have help taking them down.





	Undoing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I don't know if this scene has ever been written before, but if it hasn't, it should have been. Very light teasing/flirting, but mostly just affection, and Bail isn't present (this time).

"Why do I budget for handmaidens when I've got you?"

There was a low chuckle from behind her. "Because I would look terrible in the traditional handmaiden garb."

Breha smiled, but she didn't open her eyes; one by one, the pins and clasps were delicately pulled from her hair, and piece by piece, her elaborate crown of braids was being taken apart. Every so often, Maul's warm fingers would brush across the bare skin of her shoulders or neck, raising goosebumps.

He was always so careful, making sure never to pull sharply; she couldn't remember how a single offer to help her one night when it was very late and the handmaidens had all been dismissed had turned into this ritual, but she loved it, loved the tenderness of it. It wasn't all that often that she wore her hair in such a complicated style, usually only for the most formal of functions, but when she did, she had come to look forward to sitting on the bed and letting Maul undo all of that hard work.

Her favorite nights had both of her men in attendance; Maul undoing her hair, and Bail working over her feet and legs, rubbing out the sore spots from long periods of standing, massaging the aches away. In a world of weight and responsibility (heavy lies the head), the conversation and kindness found in those moments reinforced the foundation that allowed her to stand strong and certain.

"I could have non-traditional handmaiden garb commissioned, just for you," she said, after a moment, grinning as he teased apart strands and left them laying against her back. "Do away with convention. Show some skin. We can scandalize all of the Elder Houses in one fell swoop."

Maul just snorted back at her, though his fingers never paused. "You're missing a crucial point, my queen: I am in no way a _maiden_."

"True." Breha's grin went broad. "Depending, of course, on your definition of maiden."

"Whichever definition."

The last braid finally came away, and then Maul was fanning her hair out carefully. She shivered in anticipation; moments later, the careful stroke of her brush made her breathe out in relief, the pull of it almost massaging at the roots of her hair, easing the phantom sense of weight and ache from her scalp. "Oh, I love that."

Maul hummed back, then just said, "Me too," before dropping a feather-light kiss on her shoulder and returning to his task.


End file.
